


The break up conspiracy

by gianta



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianta/pseuds/gianta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„They are splitting us up, Mulder.“</p><p>„Again? What is their agenda now?“</p><p>„They want me to leave you.“</p><p>„Good! Because I'm sure as hell not leaving you!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

„They are splitting us up, Mulder.“

„Again? What is their agenda now?“

„They want me to leave you.“

„Good! Because I'm sure as hell not leaving you!“

„Mulder, why do I have to be the bad guy again?“

„It makes sense, Scully. I'm unemployed, antisocial loser...“

„And depressed.“

„I'm not depressed.“

„You will be. I already prescribed pills for you.“

„I'm not taking them! Forget about it, Scully!“

„Mulder, if you don't take them it will ruin our relationship.“

„And if I do take them?“

„It will ruin it as well.“

„It doesn't make sense. The Script Writing Man can stick it up to his ass! We gave up our child for his amusement, I am not giving up on our relationship as well! It's all I have left!“

„It's not. They are willing to reopen the X files.“

„Well, good luck with that! If they manage to find Dogget and Reyes, I'm sure they'll be thrilled!“

„They don't give a damn about Dogget and Reyes. They want us.“

„Really? And you're buying that?“

„Skinner called me. It's official. We can get our jobs back.“

„What's the catch?“

„We have to terminate our romantic involvement.“

„No, Scully. No deal!“

„Mulder, we have to stop the colonization!“

„What makes you think that we can, Scully?“

„You! You once dedicated your life to uncovering the conspiracies and finding the truth! What happened to that Mulder?“

„He fell in love with his partner. For which, may I remind you, he got terminal illness, was buried alive, got expelled and sentenced to death for killing someone who was still alive... You are all that matters to me now, and they already tried to make you leave me once. They almost succeeded.“

„Why are you bringing that up again?“

„Because it never ends. They are never going to leave us alone.“

„There's always fanfiction.“

„No, Scully! Anything but that!“

„Why Mulder? We can be happy there.“

„Maybe, but if we walk into the wrong story and I have to take it from Krycek once again...“

„Okay! Enough! You proved your point!“

„Don't leave me, Scully.“

„We can still be friends.“

„It's not the same.“

„I know, but if we do a good job they might reconsider their terms.“

„Right! And if we don't maybe they'll throw a cow at me again! After all you've seen, after all we've been through, how can you still trust the Script Writing Man?“

„I don't have a choice.“

„You do. Stay. With. Me.“

„I can't.“

„Hm... There is something you are not telling me...“

„William.“

„What? They would give him back?“

„They might... They promised to get us closer to finding him, at least. And with the FBI resources we might stand a chance. We will never find him on our own.“

„Oh Scully...“

„We have to do it, Mulder! For our son...“

„What makes you think they are telling the truth?“

„Nothing Mulder, but that's the only lead we've got!“

„Are you ready for this Scully?“

„I don't think there's a choice.“

„Okay then. I'm with you.“

„Thank you. Take the pills, Mulder. Maybe you should also stop shaving for a while, to make it more believable.“

„Are you saying you are leaving me because I'm not clean shaven?“

„It makes as much sense as any other reason.“

„At least I don't have to be one initiating the breakup. It would make me depressed for real.“

„I will never ask that from you!“

„I know.“

„Goodbye Mulder.“

„Goodbye Scully. See you behind the scenes!“


	2. Chapter 2

“What now, Einstein?“

“Don't call me that, Mulder!“

“Right. We have another Einstein now. I forgot. Where is she?“

“She’s in the hospital.”

“Is she also dying?”

“No, Mulder. I can help her. I can save everyone, even you. I just need to find William.”

“Why can’t you just admit that you were wrong?”

“Wrong about what?”

“The whole deal with the Script Writing Man.”

“Mulder, it was the only thing I could have done.”

“Right. You left me and now your mother’s dead, I’m about to be dead and the whole fucking world is dying! But you got your immortality, so FOR YOU it must be worth it!”

“I didn’t do it for myself, Mulder. This was in motion from 2012, but I have a chance to stop it. It would be wrong not to.”

“I don’t see you stopping it, Scully!”

“I will, I promise. I just need to find William!”

“Which reminds me: another promise the Script Writing Man didn’t fulfill!”

“What if he did? What if William is in this UFO?”

“This is just a helicopter, Scully!”

“Since when do you believe in helicopters, Mulder?”

“Since you started to believe in UFOs, Scully.”

“So you will believe in whatever, as long as it opposes me?”

“Sure, Scully. What’s the fun in agreeing with you?”

“I can’t believe this!”

“That’s exactly why I can!”

“Damn it, Mulder! How can you do this to me?”

“The same way you could leave me. It’s good for the show. When I stop objecting you the show is over, which means we are over as well.”

“You know, Mulder, sometimes I don’t even regret leaving you!”

“That’s my Scully!”

“Would you please stop with that?”

“I’m sorry Scully, but we were finally happy before this season.”

“We were left in a tiny boat before this season! Sure it’s fun for a day or two, but after all those years I was getting seriously sea sick!”

“Well it beats being left on the bridge to die!”

“All we need is another season and I can save you!”

“I thought all we needed was William.”

“Yeah, him too.”

“Scully?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m getting depressed for real…”


End file.
